Ashley Rogers
Ashley Rogers (Julia Fowler) & Linda McKinney (Kaitlin Doubleday) are the main villainesses of "Layover", episode 6.04 of The Closer (airdate August 2, 2010). They were both flight attendants and were the respective dates of Lieutenants Louie Provenza and Andy Flynn in the episode's beginning. Louie's date with Ashley took a bad turn, however, when he discovered a man's body in her bathtub, his cause of death later being found to be from having his neck broken. As Louie called in the murder, Ashley appeared shocked by the discovery and claimed not to recognize the man, who Louie had initially believed was Ashley's roommate, fellow flight attendant Ryan Wade. Ashley continued her argument when she was questioned by Brenda Leigh Johnson, claiming that she hardly knew Ryan and couldn't say if he'd brought the deceased man to the house. The man was ultimately identified as Jose Coto, who had been arrested numerous times on drug-related charges and had ties to a local up-and-coming drug ring. With the missing Ryan being a suspect in Jose's murder, Ashley and Linda were questioned again by Brenda, with the pair initially suggesting Ryan may have been kidnapped before revealing that he'd originally lived in the trailer park near the airport. Ryan was ultimately found shot to death in his trailer, and Ashley and Linda's flight logs contradicted the former's claim to hardly know him, as they had worked on over 90 flights together. Suspecting Ashley and Linda of having involvement in Jose and Ryan's murders, Brenda decided to go about finding evidence against them by releasing them from police custody and having Louie and Andy invite them to stay with them for "protection", having Louie's house outfitted with cameras. That evening, after sharing dinner with Ashley and Linda, the women eventually made an admission after being "assured" by the detectives that they could trust them: they had history with Jose Coto, having helped him smuggle cocaine through their flights in exchange for profits, starting their work on a monthly basis before becoming regular conspirators. Ashley and Linda also revealed that they had decided to take some of the drugs to sell themselves once their drug contacts stopped paying them as much for their deliveries, having Ryan smuggle the drugs off the plane in his bag; an act they appeared to believe led to Ryan's murder. As the women innocently tried to claim their actions weren't that bad, Brenda revealed that she felt the women were lying about something and continued investigating, eventually learning from airline captain Mark Wheeler that Ashley had a key to Ryan's trailer. After Brenda found car keys belonging to Ashley in Wheeler's personal effects, the women were confronted by Louie and Andy, who claimed that Ryan stole Ashley's car and that Wheeler was the mastermind behind the drug operation. As Andy called Brenda, Louie (having become convinced Ashley and Linda were truly interested in him and Andy) asked Ashley and Linda if they had just went out with him and Andy to protect themselves from the police investigation, with the women callously saying that it was their main reason and that they had never really been attracted to them. Louie and Andy sent the women to get ready before arresting them and taking them back to the station, but as Brenda learned from Wheeler that Ryan had killed Jose before being killed in retaliation by Honduran kingpin Miguel Diaz, the villainesses escaped after stealing Louie's car. The episode's climax has Brenda and her team orchestrating a sting operation to capture Miguel when he met with Wheeler to hand over the drugs in Ashley's car. When Ashley and Linda arrived in an airport buggy, Ashley yelled for Miguel to give up the drugs before realizing the police were present, leading them to order their driver to flee. However, it was later shown that Ashley and Linda were found and arrested, with Ashley giving Brenda a condescending thank you as she was led past her in handcuffs with Linda, a gesture returned to her by Brenda. Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Conspirator Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Redhead Category:Stewardess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested